


Breakfast Club

by siseondul, suhoneymod



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siseondul/pseuds/siseondul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoneymod/pseuds/suhoneymod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun does not expect to spend the morning with his one night stands brother but here he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Club

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the mods for their patience, i'm sorry for being a mess. S for being my actual saviour, thank you so much. I hope this fic is remotely enjoyable for the lovely prompter and anyone else who reads it.
> 
> (Prompt #115)
> 
> written by [siseondul](http://siseondul.livejournal.com/)

Sehun rolled over to check the time on his nightstand but he found nothing. It took a few minutes to realise he hadn't been looted of all his furniture in the middle of the night but that he was somewhere else altogether. Jongin's place to be exact. He gave the room a once over in search of said guy and checked his phone for any messages, nothing. He let his mind go back to the previous nights events.

It's not as though Sehun had been pining over Jongin the entire semester exactly, he had just taken a little to his classmate. To the point he'd mindlessly jot his name on his Econ notebook like a lovestruck teenager but that's neither here not there.

Back to last night, he'd finally had the object of his affections in his arms, lips pressed on lips, hands exploring each other tentatively till the other broke it off suddenly and uttered 3 words that would change everything.

"I'm in love."

That definitely stopped Sehun in his tracks, he was enamoured with Jongin but he didn't feel that deeply, yet. There was potential though and before he was able to articulate this Jongin carried on speaking.

"We broke up a few weeks back and even though I'm ready to move on, I don't think I'm ready to get emotionally invested in another relationship, I'm sorry, I don't want to lead you on."

That made more sense, Sehun thought. He was grateful he didn't open his big mouth and make things awkward. He was rather touched by how concerned Jongin was about his feelings. He reached out to place his hand over Jongin's, who was currently picking at the hem of his shirt.

"Hey, don't worry about me. Or this," he gestured vaguely at them.

"It's just that Chanyeol mentioned that you really liked me?"

Sehun muffled a groan, there it was, now it was awkward.

"Please never listen to anything Chanyeol has to say. He's never right."

"He kinda tends to be right when it comes to our Economics assignments," the twinkle in Jongin's eye returned and he seemed to be enjoying Sehun's discomfort.

"Ok fine, we ignore him unless it's to do with academics and things," Jongin chuckled lightly at that statement.

"But just to be clear, if you're not wanting to take things further because of me. Let me just clarify, I'm not necessarily looking for anything serious. I am very okay with a casual hook up now and then."

"Huh?" Jongin looked a little stumped. Maybe Sehun was better off being his blunt self.

"I'm great at giving head, like really good. If it was an olympic sport, I'm pretty sure I could blow my way to gold."

That had Jongin's mouth dropping open in shock, unconsciously mouthing the word 'blow' and swallowing thickly afterwards.

"Okay," he rasped.

"Just putting it out there."

There was a few minutes of tense silence, lingering looks and Sehun wouldn't have been able to tell you who moved to who but they were frantically kissing again. Result.

The sound of a pot clanging bought him back to the present.

Slightly muted groans of pain reached his ears as did wafts of something spicy.

He retrieved his t-shirt and gave up on trousers after some rummaging. He may have also unearthed Jongin's sizeable collection of teddy bears in his search, which had him cooing.

He didn't think Jongin would mind him walking out partially undressed, after all, he had spent most of last night getting very up close and personal with parts of him.

He opened the bedroom door, which faced the open planned kitchen.

"Wash up, your hyung has a feast for you," says a voice that most certainly does not belong to Jongin. "And before you ask, no, I haven't burnt anything. Yet." The figure has his back turned to Sehun and hasn't realised he's talking to a complete stranger. Sehun begins to shuffle back to Jongin's bedroom but the guy turns around pot in hand.

"You're not Jongin!"

Sehun guesses it could've gone worse, he could have been in the nude, the person could've thought Sehun was an intruder and gotten physical or worse, they could've been the unforgettable ex. All things considered, things were going quite well. When the other man had gotten over his initial surprise he introduced himself as Kim Junmyeon, Jongin's older brother.

He realises Junmyeon and his younger brother are almost complete opposites. Junmyeon is much shorter than his dongsaeng and seems less reserved, but Sehun concludes he's no less handsome.

Sehun introduced himself as Jongin's friend, which earned him an amused once over, that may have lingered a little bit. Or maybe he hoped he did because of reasons he didn't quite want to admit to himself right now.

Junmyeon was quite insistent Sehun join him for breakfast seeing as he 'made enough to feed a small village,' so after he managed to dress a little more appropriately, he found himself sitting across the older man who was spooning a large portion of rice into a bowl for him.

"Wow this all looks amazing Junmyeon-sshi," this caused the older man to still.

"Sehun, what are you? 20? 21?"

"Turning 21 next week," Sehun replied slowly, slightly startled at the change in tone.

"That would make you my dongsaeng, which means you refer to me as hyung. Okay?" he asked, chopsticks pointed at Sehun.

"O-kay," Junmyeon patted Sehun's hand amicably and went back to piling the bowl with food.

The food was splendid and Sehun mentioned as much.

"Well thank you, but I can't take all the credit. The fish was prepared by our neighbour at 4A. She's convinced we would starve without her assistance," Junmyeon looks around suspiciously and beckons Sehun to move closer as he whispers the next bit. "She'd be completely right. We can't cook ourselves out of a plastic bag."

Sehun guffawed at that. "What about the rest of this," he motioned to the colourful sides.

"Ahh, lemme see. The kimchi my mum sent over, the veggies are store bought, the stew is leftover take-out but I did make the rice," he grins sheepishly.

"Everyone know's rice is the most important part, as they say hyung, no rice, no life."

"I knew I liked you Sehunnie," there was a fluttery motion in the bottom of Sehun's tummy. Maybe it was gas, he reasoned. "You don't mind if I call you that?" he enquired, eyes searching Sehun's face.

"N-no," he stuttered. Why on earth was he stuttering? He felt no type of way about Junmyeon. About his tousled bed hair, soft brown eyes and warm smile. Nothing. But surely he could be forgiven if he did, there was something in that Kim gene pool that made them really charming and he was only human after all.

"I think my phone's ringing, please excuse me." Junmyeon skipped off to another room, giving Sehun a great view of his ass in the flannel pants. God, he was in trouble.

He pulled out his phone to check if Jongin had left him any messages, he hadn't but Chanyeol had spammed him on Kakaotalk.

[yeollo92]  
\- SO????  
\- not saying you owe me bro but u owe me  
\- i accept cash donations  
\- or Joy's number  
\- i saw her in the library and she did that cute thing where she ducks under the table when she sees me  
\- i think she's shy  
\- SOOO tell me abt u and jongin  
\- did u do the deed? wink, wink, nudge nudge ;))))))

[ohsosehun]  
\- ok, for one, idt joy is into u man

[yeollo92]  
\- UMMMM, then why'd she kiss me on new years???

[ohsosehun]  
\- she puked right afterwards  
\- idk man, not an ideal response

[yeollo92]  
\- ....  
\- look lets get back to u and jongin  
\- whats the couple name? sejong? jonghun? ;))))

[ohsosehun]  
\- jongins in love

[yeollo92]  
\- *standing ovation*  
\- damn you work fast

[ohsosehun]  
\- with his ex :(  
\- but plus side, we did fool about

[yeollo92]  
\- with soojung?  
\- damn, sorry bro

[ohsosehun]  
\- YOU KNEW ABOUT THE EX?  
\- JUDAS!

[yeollo92]  
\- whatttttt? i thought everyone knew  
\- at least u got some dick  
\- this is long over kkt, call me

[ohsosehun]  
\- can't, i'm having breakfast  
\- with jongin's brother  
\- chanyeol...  
\- is it bad that i find him rly attractive?

'MENACE!! CALLING'

Junmyeon chose that exact moment to walk back in, Sehun quickly rejected the phone call and jammed the phone under his thigh.

"Sorry about that, work things." He glanced over at Sehun's bowl, "You've not eaten? Do you need me to feed you?"

Sehun wondered what the other man would do if he opened his mouth and leaned over. He had a feeling Junmyeon wouldn't mind indulging him but maybe 30 minutes after meeting him was a tad too soon.

"So what do work things entail?" Sehun asked, stirring the now lukewarm stew.

"I worked in Law," Junmyeon answered.

"Worked?"

"Till yesterday, I resigned," he replied casually.

"Oh," Junmyeon's own face was relatively neutral but Sehun got the impression he was being assessed. "Well then, congratulations."

"Congratulations?" he asked amused.

"Well, we've not known each other very long so pardon me if I'm off but you don't seem the type to be rash. I'm sure you thought about it a lot and it takes guts to do something like this. So yeah, congratulations."

Junmyeon was looking at Sehun like he didn't know what to make of Sehun's answer but he didn't seem to take offence if the slowly blossoming smile was anything to go by.

Sehun felt the fluttering feeling in his lower abdomen again but it was far more electric this time and deliciously sharp.

"You're the first person I've told."

"Well I'm honoured then."

"What a shame I have to kill you now," Junmyeon grinned wickedly.

"As if you could harm this lovely face," he fluttered his eyelashes at the other man who giggled at the ridiculous display.

"Ah, you're something else Sehunnie. Enough about me, what are you doing at the moment? Do you study with Nini?"

"Nini?" he enquired and then it dawned on him, "Jongin, I see. Nini, Sehunnie. You and your nicknames, cute."

"Well, I am kinda cute" Junmyeon replied. Sehun rolled his eyes jokingly which seemed to spur the other man on, who was now swaying side to side making bunny ears.

"Omg, I take it back." That got another laugh out of Junmyeon who continued swaying without any music.

"Yes, we do Economics together but we're newly acquainted." Junmyeon quirked an eyebrow at him knowingly.

"Ahem, but yeah studying and I also work in Java Joes coffee shop part time."

"Oh, so you must make a mean cup of coffee then."

"Not really. If I'm completely honest, I hate coffee."

That also draws a laugh out of Junmyeon.

"Same, why would you drink coffee when you can have chocolate soy milk?"

"I'm going to have to disagree with you on that. Soy milk is trash, unless you have an intolerance why would you bother? Anyway, it's all about banana milk."

"Trash? Don't argue with me on this. I used to be a lawyer, I was paid to argue and I am telling you, soy milk is great and chocolate soy even more so."

Sehun was shaking his head no, ready to start a tirade when the front door was thrown open and a breathless Jongin bounded in.

"Oh good, Sehun, you're still here. I'm sorry about- Hyung?" Jongin looked from Junmyeon to Sehun apprehensively. "Hyung what are you doing here, I thought you weren't off for the week. Weren't you due back on the Saturday. Not that it's not great to see you but, you know, today isn't Saturday."

"Great observation Nini," Jongin widened his eyes at the pet name and Junmyeon just huffed a laugh. "I quit my job."

"What? Have you told Mum and Dad yet?"

"Not yet, but you might want to take a few photos of me since this might be last time you see me."

Jongin smacked his brother on the arm fondly, Sehun thought that was his cue to get ready to go. Before he was even able to cross the room to collect his jacket, a hand grabbed at his wrist.

"Hey, one second." Sehun found his attention was on Junmyeon, who'd averted his eyes when Sehun made eye contact.

"I'm going to have a shower and leave you guys to it. Sehun-sshi, it was a pleasure, don't be a stranger." He looked up thoughtfully, "Wait, did that rhyme?"

"Not even close," Sehun replied immediately which earned him a chuckle, Junmyeon walked off and Sehun watched him with a slight sinking feeling.

"Sorry about that, it must have been a bit awkward this morning." Jongin looked apologetic so Sehun tapped his arm reassuringly.

"It's fine, your brother was here. He's really cool." Sehun wanted to add 'and incredibly hot' but making that admission to the guy he slept with a few hours ago was a bit much, even for him.

"He is," he admitted, smiling to himself.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

The smile slid off Jongin's face, "Uh yeah. I literally meant to pop out this morning and come back straight away but things happened."

It seemed that Jongin left early to collect his preorder for a new game and had bumped into Soojung. The encounter had Jongin deciding he was going to give it another go with her. Sehun couldn't lie, it stung a little bit but he could never begrudge Jongin who had been so earnest and honest with him. Also, he now felt a little less guilty about mooning over his brother, was it too early to ask for his number though?

"I didn't employ you to stand there and look pretty Sehun. Could you like help me over here?" Baekhyun asked, exasperated.

"You didn't employ me period, plus you're on your phone."

"Stop giving me lip boy and help me." Sehun sighed exaggeratedly and crouched down to where Baekhyun was squatting behind the counter because he 'didn't want to be seen with his phone out.'

"There's a party on Saturday and I need a wing man," Baekhyun declared.

Sehun had finally graduated a few weeks back and had spent almost every other night since partying but it was beginning to take a toll on him.

"I can't be bothered," he replied.

Baekhyun tears his eyes away from the phone he was furiously typing on and blinks up at the younger man.

"Can't be bothered? Oh Sehun, you've changed and I don't think I like it. Chanyeol was right." He shakes his head and resumes typing.

"Right about what?" Sehun says, interest piqued.

"He thinks you've been pining and it's either Jongin or the brother." Baekhyun finally finishes with his phone and looks up just in time to see Sehun's mouth open and close in shock.

"I can't believe you- look, just never listen to anything Park Chanyeol has to say. He's never right."

Baekhyun grins evilly. "He was right about Joy all along, how long have they been dating now? 2 weeks?"

"That was a fluke okay but look, me and Jongin are friends now. It's cool." He realises too late he's revealed something and Baekhyun's grin gets even wider, "So it's the brother! Isn't this like incest of some sort?"

Baekhyun doesn't miss the look of disgust on Sehun face which has him laughing. Fortunately the conversation is cut short when the door chimes, Sehun gets up to greet the customer and is stopped short in his tracks.

"Hyung?" he croaks.

"Fancy seeing you here Sehunnie," Junmyeon was actually here, at Sehun's work place. The last time he had seen him, Junmyeon was beautifully ruffled in his pyjamas. Now, he stood in front of Sehun in a crisp buttoned up shirt that was rolled up at the sleeves, exposing his slightly tanned forearms.

"You look good, did you get a tan?" he asked.

Junmyeon's grin got even wider, "Well spotted. I went on holiday to Costa Rica, it was such an amazing experience, if I knew how it'd be, I'd have quit my job earlier."

Sehun knew this wasn't normal, how he was feeling about Junmyeon since he'd only spent a morning with him but over the last few weeks, his mind had drifted to the man more times than he wished to admit. He wasn't sure if it was his gentle and sweet personality that had him so comfortable but he just wanted to spend more time with him. He also wanted to see how that tan looked on the rest of his body, his mouth suddenly felt dry.

"Ahem, so eh, what brings you here. Last time we spoke you revealed you were a coffee anti," Sehun managed to get out. If he was little pink in the face, Junmyeon didn't seem to notice.

"Even if I did drink coffee, a little birdie informed me you make terrible coffee so I'll just get a camomile tea if you have it."

Baekhyun had presumedly finished what he was doing on the phone and popped up quickly from behind the counter like a life sized jack-in-the-box. It left a Junmyeon a little startled.

"Hi, are you Jongin's brother?"

This had Sehun choking on his spit.

"Yes," Junmyeon replied warily, "One of three. I tend to go by my own name though, Junmyeon." Baekhyun laughed and leaned onto the counter closer to Junmyeon.

Sehun shot his friend a baleful glare.

"Aren't you meant to be making a tea, I'll handle the transaction."

Sehun went over to start preparing the tea, to his chagrin Junmyeon seemed to be laughing at something Baekhyun was saying. He tried to lean backwards and listen in but he nearly burnt himself with the hot water.

He returned to the counter in record time to see Junmyeon jotting down his telephone number and details on a bit of scrap paper Baekhyun had provided.

Sehun was never the type to let boyfriends or love interests get in the way of his friendships but he was ready to literally fist fight Baekhyun right then and there. Or maybe challenge him to an arm wrestle, Baekhyun was kind of scrappy so Sehun wasn't even sure he'd win, plus he was a pacifist, kind of.

"What's this?" he simply asks, eyes narrowed at the paper Baekhyun is currently slipping into the till.

"I was telling Junmyeon-sshi about Java Joes contest to win free drinks all year round and he was just putting his details down."

"We don't have a offer like- OHH! why did you step on my feet?" Sehun was getting really annoyed now, stealing peoples potential boyfriend was one thing but purposely crushing their toes. Baekhyun was going go get the silent treatment after this, that really drove him mad.

"I'm a real klutz, unlike our Sehun who's a dancer. He also does pilates, makes him really nimble. Do that creepy thing where you wrap you arm around your entire waist."

Sehun wasn't quite sure what was wrong with his friend but he realised this was an attempt to help Sehun with Junmyeon. Silent treatment temporarily cancelled.

"I actually have to run but Sehun, it was great seeing you again. Don't be a stranger or in danger."

"What?" Baekhyun and Sehun questioned in unison.

"I really wanted it to rhyme," he said sheepishly, it had Baekhyun shaking his head before he went to serve another customer.

"I won't be, I hope you win the competition. Wouldn't be too bad if you were a regular customer." Sehun admitted as he rearranged the napkins, this was most certainly not a way to avoid eye contact.

"Sehun," Junmyeon uttered softly. It had the younger mans head snapping up immediately. Now Junmyeon seemed to be the one avoiding eye contact.

"Would you perhaps like to go out to eat or something when you get off. I don't know if it's weird for you because of how we met but I-"

"Yes."

"Yes?" Junmyeon echoed, seeming surprised.

"I would love to, I'm done in an hour."

Sehun was convinced if he let go of the counter, which he hadn't realised he was holding onto for dear life till now, he would actually float with all the happy feelings bubbling inside of him.

"Is it sad if I admit this is the 10th Java Joes I've walked into, hoping I'd bump into you."

Sehun took a sharp intake of breath, Junmyeon seemed embarrassed if his bright pink face was anything to go by.

If Sehun hadn't been at work, he would've jumped over the counter and covered Junmyeon's face with kisses.

He settled for a head shake. "No, it's romantic. I'm glad you did."

"I'll be back to pick you up in an hour," Junmyeon managed to say with the widest grin Sehun had seen on his face yet.

"Can't wait." He watched Junmyeon leave the café and his eyes may have dipped down to his ass, just as good as he remembered it.

"So how do I claim my reward, I'm open to monthly payments."

"That wasn't your doing Baekhyun, also how were you going to explain the free drinks to Kyungsoo when he got back."

"I intended on leaving the country by then with the money you'd provide," he quipped. "He's cute, he mentioned he has other brothers. Forget the payments and hook me up."

Sehun rolled his eyes and looked to the clock, only 54 minutes left, he knew he'd feel every minute. He could bare it because at the end, he was going on a date with Junmyeon.

**Author's Note:**

> on LJ [here](http://suhoneyfest.livejournal.com/9167.html)!


End file.
